legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alcom1
Alcom1 is a user with the rank Knight and over 3,672 posts who joined the LEGO Message Boards on May 18th, 2005; he has received over 300 likes. He frequents the LEGO Universe Forum, and can be occasionally seen on the Design By Me Forum. He is currently semi-active. Trolling He is known for many Message Board related activities, the most common of which is trolling. Alcom will often make wacky comments associated with typos, false statements, or poor logic in other users' posts. Most of these posts appear to make fun of the target commenter. He has a mixed following. While some laugh at his statements, others call him a nuisance. Most of this trolling occurs on the LEGO Universe Forum. Alcom's Beliefs about LEGO Universe Closing He is also obsessed with the truth about why LEGO Universe closed, saying that it wasn't a lack of money or players that closed the game. Alcom has stated several times that the game closed because of LEGO's fear of exposed player personal information through LEGO Universe, and LEGO's fear of accidentally ruining the game. He has also mentioned some sources, one of which is a PC Gamer article. Alcom's Ego Alcom is known to possess a massive ego about his ability to build with LEGO bricks. At every available opportunity he will talk about how good his properties were in LEGO Universe, or about his self-made copy of the LEGO Universe pods, Pod 2 1/2. Most people consider these topics a nuisance, even though Alcom has still shown an exceptional ability to build with LEGO bricks. Alcom has stated that being humble is "too boring", and that he enjoys talking about himself more, despite the many users it annoys. Reporting Stevensbike In one unique incident, Alcom reported a locked comment from Stevensbike on the LEGO Universe Forum. The locked topic was about the connection between the Ninjago Character Sensei Wu, and the first builders of LEGO Universe. Steven believed that the topic belonged on the Ninjago forums, but Alcom believed otherwise. Alcom argued against the lock in his report, including the quote "As a man of a greater intellect than you". The lock was eventually released. Accidentally deleting a post. On December 15, 2012, Alcom accidentally got a moderator to delete a LEGO Message Board post, by accidentally submitting his reply as a post report. The following are the post that was reported and deleted, and the reply that became a post report. Helpfulfig77 wrote: get pants alcom that avatar is not appropriate Alcom wrote: You should modify your behavior to something more appropriate to message board activities. I request that you stop making comments promoting likes for yourself. I request that you stop posting falsifications about your status on LEGO Universe, such as being level "51". I finally request that you be helpful on the LEGO Message Boards, so I don't have to watch the other users get angry at you. Quotes "This makes me happy. Not because I believe him, but now LEGO gets to watch us all crush the hopes and dreams of another child about the return of LEGO Universe. Ohhhhh... the maelstrom is rampant." -Alcom1 Notes *Alcom shows a lack of respect towards moderators. *Despite his errant behavior, Alcom has never been banned from the Message Boards, though his posts have been denied on several occasions. *Lost posts from several years ago indicate that Alcom had a kind of naivety then, and was much kinder. Category:2005 Category:Great Articles Category:Wiki Members